A Pirates Life for Me
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself transported to Port Royal Jamaica the day of Captain Norrington's promotion. Will she be able to handle life in the Jamaican colonies of the 19 th Century? Or will she end up being killed before she can return home to her family?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by [72 Hour Speed Comp] Hufflepuff Appreciation Day - Hufflepuffs Only!, Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were), Pop Figure Collection, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For [72 Hour Speed Comp] Hufflepuff Appreciation Day - Hufflepuffs Only! I wrote for the word prompt of partner. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word prompt number 14. Arousal. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Elektra's Sai - (object) Sword. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Fandom of The Pirates of the Caribbean. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of A Pirates Life for Me.**

The sword in Hermione's hand felt almost like her wand did. An extension of the arm itself. Not that she had much practice with sword play but she learned quickly once she found herself in the unfamiliar location of a ship's deck.

"Get below deck, young Miss," one of the men at arms yelled at her like she should know this.

"I'm fine here," Hermione called as she readied herself like the rest of the men at arms had. She could barely believe that she was ready to face of against a undead pirate force after all the adventures she'd just been through. But looking back now she knows she shouldn't be that surprised.

############################################################################################

Her arousal from a sleeping state hadn't been anything that Ron had done the day she arrived in Port Royal Jamaica. It had been from a boot landing on her foot heavily. Sitting while letting out a few choice words for the rude person who'd woken her she looked around her.

"You might want to watch where you're going," she called out after the retreating figure in the long duster like jacket. She could tell that this person either hadn't heard or chose to ignore her statement. "Rather rude!" She dusted herself off trying to keep a calm exterior while on the inside freaking out.

Several people were staring at her and whispering among themselves. Looking down she realized that she was dressed rather differently from all the people around her. Someone one must have been rather concerned because she saw what looked like a young man whispering to one of the men red coats and pointing in her direction.

The men walked towards her and she could tell right away that the two men weren't exactly the brightest bulbs in the bucket. They stopped just short of being in front of her.

"Miss, are you aware that your dressed rather indecently for being outside?" the taller leaner of the two men asked her looking her up and down. He squawked when his partner elbowed him in the gut.

"What my friend means to say is unless you're in the wrong part of town you should get yourself inside, young lady," the smaller squat man stated pointing around them.

"I don't have anywhere to go," she stated not knowing how argue her case. Because really how did one tell someone they traveled here from the future and they didn't really belong here?

"Surely you must have somewhere to go?"

Hermione's curly brown locks brushed her shoulders as she looked around to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation. "I'm not from around her," she stated bluntly.

"You're visiting?"

"There you are," a voice of young man called from behind her. "I have been looking all over for you, sister, dear," He came into view and Hermione got her first look at her rescuer. He wasn't that bad looking. With his dark hair and eyes. He wasn't to tall or too short. He was dressed like an old timey blacksmith.

"This is your sister, Mr. Turner?" asked one of the guys.

The man, Turner, nodded putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "She's just found me," he told the men. "She's come all this way from England to visit." He turned to Hermione. "Sleep walking again? Are we?"

Hermione felt flustered as she nodded blushing a deep scarlet. "I'm afraid so," she stated hesitantly, "brother." If he was going to give her a ready way out of this situation then who was she to not go with it.

"I'm so sorry about this gentlemen. We'll just be on our way to the Governors mansion to deliver this." He indicated the sword that was neatly held in a scabbard over his shoulder. "Come along, sister." He motioned for her to follow and she complied not totally trusting him.

"Thank you," she whispered when they were far enough away that she thought the two guards couldn't hear them. "I'm Hermione Granger. I don't think I belong here."

"I'm Will Turner," the man said not stopping in his stride to look at her. "And I would think you don't really belong here either. Perhaps we can figure this out after I deliver this sword for my master."

She'd called it right. He was an apprentice blacksmith. But even being right didn't exactly make her feel good at this moment. She just wanted to get home to her family and make sure that Ron wasn't making a mess out of things. She followed Will Turner up to a rather large mansion. Hopefully this wouldn't take long. Little did Hermione know she was about to have a rather startling adventure on the high seas.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Pirates of the Caribbean.**


End file.
